Otome wa Boku ni Koishiteru The Next Generation
by Inugami-Kun
Summary: This is an original work of mine made into a Next generation story of the anime Otome wa Boku ni Koishiteru! Please Read and Review for me! It's a tad different, but it's still kinda ties in with the anime Otome wa Boku ni Koishiteru! But Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Otome wa Boku ni Koishiteru – The Next Generation**

Disclaimer: I do not own Otome wa Boku ni Koishiteru.

**Natasia: Hey folks!!! This story is a little bit different!!**

**Noriya: Hi everyone, this story is about the new generation of students in Seio Girl's School.**

**Natasia: Yup, it's the next generation after Mizuho Miyanokouji's time!**

**Noriya: Indeed, if you watch the Anime Otome wa Boku ni Koishiteru you'll see where Natasia got her inspiration to write this story.**

**Natasia: Yup! Yup! This is chapter one! Truth be told this story was supposed to be an original made by your's truly! But what kind of fun would it be to keep this story to myself?**

**Noriya: Yes, so she decided to convert the story into an Otome wa Boku ni Koishiteru next generation story for the readers.**

**Natasia: Uh-huh! So please enjoy this chapter!!!**

* * *

Chapter one: Second Year of High School Graduation

The date was May 21, 2009. It was 7pm, and it was time for the sophomore students to graduate from their school of St. Mary's Cathedral. It was time for the sophomore students to graduate from the school and soon set their sights on their junior year of high school.

A month before May, the sophomores had a fund raiser for their graduation. They had, had left over money and the students thought they should use the money to send one of their classmates to study over seas for the rest of their high school life. One student suggested that they send Douglas to Belgium to study there. Another suggested they sent Anthony to study in Italy.

But finally, three students suggested that they send Noriya over to Japan to study there. Those three students were the ones that were going to announce, Noriya's, big chance to study over seas. As the three stood at the podium and announced this, Noriya's father stood quickly to protest.

"I'm sorry, not to be rude or anything, but please give that opportunity to someone else." Said the man. Many were shocked by Noriya's father's disapproval of this. People once heard it was Noriya's father's dream to send Noriya over to Japan.

"B-but, Mr. Miyanokouji, isn't your dream to send Noriya to study in your home country of Japan?!" Protested Noriya's friend Mari. Mr. Miyanokouji stood in his spot silently. "Well, Noriya's already going to be going to Japan to study at the school I went to for high school."

Silence entered the room, until that silence was broken by Katerina. Soon the whole room was full of laughter and happiness. As the sophomore ceremony came to an end, the sophomores had their last sophomore picture together. When the flashes ended, they all said their good byes and parted ways. This is where our story begins.

This story begins at the end of sophomore year and the start of junior year for young Noriya Miyanokouji. After Noriya completed packing, and said good bye to family and friends. Noriya hopped on a plane and head to Seio Girl's School.

* * *

**Natasia: Kinda short I know, but it was hard to convert my original into a story like this.**

**Noriya: She was mad that she had to cut out some parts seeing as it wasn't good enough.**

**Natasia: Plus! I hand wrote my work, and when I typed it, it became smaller! *:((* **

**Noriya: Yes, if you read the actual original in her notebook you'll think it's longer.**

**Natasia: Yup! Yup! I'm used to hand writing my stories instead of typing them!**

**Noriya: Well please read and review for Natasia.**

**Natasia: Chapter two will be a bit longer I hope! Hopefully I don't need to cross out to many juicy details!! *XD***

**Noriya: Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Natasia: Hello hello hello!!!! This is Natasia yet again!!! And guess what?! New hosting cast!!! Besides Noriya, we also have our new recruits!!**

**Noriya: Yes, please welcome our new friends.**

**Maria: Nice to be here folks!**

**Yukino: The new generation of Otome wa Boku ni Koishiteru!**

**Miyuki: Noriya-Onee-Sama!!**

**Noriya: Nani?**

**Miyuki: Nothing nothing!**

**Noriya:....**

**Natasia: Ok well on with the chapter!

* * *

**

**Chapter two: Arrival at the School**

It was a long and sleepless night before, Noriya made it to the airport in Tokyo, Japan. She still needed to take a car ride to get to her dormitory, but when she arrived she was over whelmed with happiness to have a welcoming party.

There in front of the dormitory stood three girls. The first two girls looked to be in their first or second year of high school. The third and last girl looked to be in the same grade as Noriya. "Kantai Noriya-San!" Shouted the oldest of the three girls.

"Kantai, Noriya-Onee-Sama!" Shouted the two younger girls. As Noriya hopped out of the car, she quickly bowed to the three girls. "Arigato ne, boku namae wa Noriya Miyanokouji des." Noriya said.

"Nice to meet you, my names Maria Mikado." Said the older girl. Noriya's mouth fell open; she was shocked to hear fluent English. "You know English?!"

The girl nodded her head in response. "English is one of the languages that they teach here." replied one of the younger girls.

"Oh, and what are both of your names?" Noriya asked the two underclassman. The orange haired girl spoke first. "My names Yukino Kamioka. I'm Maria-Onee-Sama's underclassman in the dorms!" exclaimed the energetic young girl.

"By the way one question!" Yukino said quickly. Noriya looked at her with a questioning look on her face. "Are you really a girl?"

This was a very awkward question. Poor Noriya hoped she wouldn't be asked that question. "Eto…"

"Yuki-Chan, that wasn't nice!" Maria snapped. Yukino quickly blushed and was quick to respond to her Onee-Sama. "B-but she looks like a prince!"

This caused Noriya to ignore Yukino's comment and turn her attention to the other girl. "And your name is?" Noriya asked with a smile on her face.

The third girl was young and innocent. She had blonde hair and wore a large bow in her hair. "My names Miyuki Suoin and I'm your underclassman in the dorm, Noriya-Onee-Sama."

"I'm honoured to have such a cute underclassman." Noriya said happily. This smile made little Miyuki's heart skip a beat. After a while of looking at Noriya, Miyuki realized Yukino was right. Noriya did look like a handsome young prince.

A prince that had breasts was the thought that Yukino and Miyuki got from Noriya. Afterwards, Noriya sat her belongings in her room and went to put on her school uniform. It was an elegant white dress; the uniform gave Noriya an elegant and mature grace and demeanour. And at the same time tied together with her prince like charm.

It was now time for Noriya to talk to the school's headmaster, Sawe Mikura. As she walked down the tree line path leading to the school that morning, she attracted the attention of many of the students. The students stood silently as they watched Noriya pass them by.

The staring eyes of many of the girls that she passed made Noriya a tad nervous. What she was oblivious to was that all the girls that she passed were blushing and saying one word…"prince".

Noriya has reached the headmaster's office in a few minutes. There she got her class, her schedule, and found out who her teacher was. Noriya's father had requested that Noriya be placed with the same teacher that he had when he went to the school. And that teacher was Hisako Kajiura of class 3A.

"Ah! Noriya-san, welcome to Japan!"

"Arigato Kajiura-Sensei!" Noriya said happily. "H-i-s-a-k-o-Sensei."

"Ah, Hisako-Sensei." Corrected Noriya. The headmaster was happy to have admitted Noriya into the school. Noriya had achieved the highest marks on the entrance exams, just as her father had.

She still did not know how her father, Mizuho Miyanokouji, was permited into an all girls school. "Noriya-san, do you like the school so far?

"Yes, the school's great, but I'm a tad nervous." replied Noriya. When Noriya walked through the classroom, she stood next to the teacher's desk. Meanwhile Hisako-Sensei wrote down Noriya's name upon the board.

"Class we're going to be having a new student in our class, please treat her with respect." Hisako-Sensei said aloud. "Nice to meet you all, my name is Noriya Miyanokouji."

The room stood in silence for about three minutes, until on student squealed out "Oh my gosh a real prince!" After that, the whole class burst into squeals of joy and awe.

Rumors started to circulate about Noriya, soon the whole school knew about her. Many found out that she achieved one of the highest marks on the entrance exams. They also found out her athletic records of archery, horse back riding and fencing.

Many believed she would make the perfect candidate for the Elder competition. One other though believed she shouldn't become the school's Elder. That one other was the student council's president Kiki Itsukushima.

"Having a transfer student as the school's Elder? I just can not approve of this, this is unbelievable!" Kiki yelled loudly. Rumors of the transfer student being a handsome prince had been circulated as well. Noriya was soon called "the young prince of the school."

Many of the students hoped to have Noriya or "Prince Noriya" as the school' Elder. Will Noriya become the school's new Elder?

* * *

**Natasia: Well?? What'd ya'll think?!**

**Maria: Is she always like this? *Points at Natasia***

**Noriya: Only after eating sugar.**

**Natasia: It's true!! *Runs in circles***

**Noriya: I think she drank my coffee again.**

**Maria: Is that a good thing?**

**Noriya: No, cause now I'm sleepy.**

**Miyuki: Noriya-Onee-Sama here you go. *Gives Noriya a cup of coffee***

**Noriya: Thank you Miyuki-Chan.**

**Yukino: Hehehe while we try to calm down Natasia please read a review for her. **

**Miyuki: Yes please do!!**

**Yukino: Bye bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Noriya: If you remember from last chapter Natasia was a tad hyper right?**

**Maria: Hehehe we had to tie her up for a bit. *Sweat drops***

**Yukino and Miyuki: *Cowaring in fear* N-N-N-Natasia i-i-is sc-scary!!!**

**Noriya: *Sighs* She's like that after having sugar. Or in this case coffee.**

**Maria: We noticed, but yeah we're here to host this chapter.**

**Noriya: She forgives for those who wished that the chapters were longer.**

**Maria: Yeah, when she types up what she has written the text is smaller on the page.**

**Noriya: But in reality in her notebook the chapters are about 5-10 pages long, sometimes more.**

**Maria: Well enough talk! On with the Chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter three: The Encounter, Friend or Enemy?**

After her first day at her new school, 3rd year, class 3A student, Noriya Miyanokouji, was walking through the tree line pass back to her dormitory. As she walked quietly through the pass, she soon sees the shadow of a figure in the distance. Noriya saw a young girl that had long black hair and wore the school's uniform.

Noriya had continued to walk quietly along the path, but little did she know was that the young lady before her was close to collapsing from exhaustion. Another little occurrence hadn't struck attention to Noriya. She didn't notice that almost half of the entire school was watching what was going on. "Good afternoon." The girl said as she passed Noriya.

After passing Noriya by a few inches, she had fallen to the ground. Noriya turned quickly and tried to wake the young maiden. "Daijoubu?!"

The young maiden didn't respond, which made Noriya react quickly. She had picked up the girl into her arms and ran through the tree pass back to the dormitory. There she laid the girl onto her bed and tried to find a small towel to put on the girl's forehead.

The girl was suffering from a heat stroke; she had a temperature of 98.8 degrees Celsius.

By the time the young girl woke up it was already late at night. Beside her she felt the presence of someone next to her.

"Daijoubu, kawaii Ojou-san?" Noriya asked the young girl. "Hai, arigato…? Eto…"

"Ah! Boku no namae wa Noriya Miyanokouji desu." Exclaimed Noriya. "Ahh, arigato Noriya-San."

Noriya was glad to have met this girl, but almost forgot to ask what her name was. "Shitsu desga, onamae wa nan desu ka?"

"Watashi no namae wa Shizuku Jyuujyou desu." The girl said in response. Another idea popped into Noriya's head. But before Noriya could ask, she felt Shizuku hold her hand. "Eigo o hanasemasuka?"

"Ahh, hai! Anata?" Noriya exclaimed. "Hai!"

"That's good, I'm glad that you know English." Noriya replied happily. Shizuku though was blushing slightly to Noriya's grip on her hand. When Noriya saw that Shizuku was blushing, she looked down at their hands and let go. "S-sorry, umm why don't I walk you home huh?"

Shizuku smiled to this and nodded her head yes to Noriya. Having someone there to walk her home made Shizuku feel much safer. But the moment the two stepped outside, Shizuku turned around right away. "We're here! Looks like I live in the same dorm room as you."

"I saw that coming hehe." Noriya said as she walked past Shizuku. Earlier that day, Maria, informed Noriya that she was going to be sharing a room with her classmate, Shizuku Jyuujyou-Sama. Shizuku though didn't know that Noriya already knew about her. "Kantai, Prince Noriya-San."

"Eto…prince?" Noriya asked embarrassingly. Apparently Noriya was oblivious to the rumours circulated about her. She didn't even know that she already had a fan club. Not only a fan club, but a fan site as well.

She had no clue as all about the rumours everyone spread about her. None of which were bad, probably very nice to have a lot of attention for her. On her first day she became immensely popular.

Shizuku, still remained partly a mystery, but she is fully classified as a friend to Noriya. Though could she Noriya mean more to Shizuku than JUST a friend?

The next morning, Shizuku found Noriya asleep on the floor. Lower half of her body on the bed, upper body asleep on the floor. Shizuku wasn't sure whether to wake up Noriya, or just let her sleep some more.

But she ended up not having to, for Noriya's alarm clock rang loudly in her ear. "Gaah!! Mmmm that was loud." Groaned Noriya.

After she turned her alarm clock off, Noriya groggily got up and greeted her roommate. Shizuku on the other hand was getting ready for school. Noriya now fully awake had went to get her uniform, when suddenly, Maria, Yukino, and Miyuki burst through the door.

Maria was taking pictures of Noriya in her school uniform, where as Yukino and Miyuki were complimenting Noriya on her pajamas.

"Ha! I bet a few people would like to see "Prince" Noriya-San in her beautiful pajamas!!" Maria said laughing. This caused Noriya to sweat drop and made Yukino, Miyuki, and Shizuku laugh happily.

The morning of a new day began in a cheerful way. Laughter and happiness was there to stay!

The five girls all headed towards the school, where about half of the entire school waited. When they saw Noriya and Shizuku walking next to each other, they all shouted and squealed. Most of the girls saw what had happened the night before, and were curious as to what had happened after the "Young Prince" had carried the school's "Princess Shizuku" away to the dormitory.

Many believed that Shizuku and Noriya shared a kiss. Some believed they started dating and asked Noriya if this is what had happened. "What?! I help Shizuku-Chan and now we're in a serious relationship?!"

"Aww, Nori-Kun you wouldn't want to date me?" Shizuku asked teasingly. Noriya had left herself open for that one. The always calm and charming Noriya was for once made into a flustered mess. "Omaesan!"

"Eh! Anatane, "Kun"?! I'm older than you and I'm not a boy either!!" Snapped Noriya. This caused many of the girls to laugh. Seeing the usually mellow Noriya flustered was very rare to see. Shizuku seemed to be very good at making Noriya flustered easily.

"Please, let me call you Nori-Kun? You do look like a handsome prince, please Prince Noriya-San?" Shizuku asked giving Noriya the deadly puppy dog eyes and pout.

Knowing Noriya, she wouldn't be taken in by such a very simple technique. But surprisingly, Noriya had given into Shizuku's pout. "Fine, you can call me Nori-Kun."

Noriya had given into Shizuku's pout! No person has ever been able to convince Noriya like that. Many have tried, but none have succeeded.

Until Shizuku came along and was able to convince Noriya! Noriya's impeccable wall of indestructible will power was broken by Shizuku!

Just what does Shizuku have that makes Noriya give in so quickly? Was it her looks? Could it be Noriya has already fallen in love with Shizuku? Or maybe was she already too flustered and just gave in?

The world may never know, or will they?

**Natasia: Ok I think I've calmed down, so what'd ya'll think?**

* * *

**Noriya: I still worry about you Natasia.**

**Natasia: Oh, why is that?**

**Maria: *Sarcastic tone* Gee, we wonder why too!**

**Yukino: Well we hoped you liked this chapter!**

**Miyuki: Mm-hm! **

**Natasia: Yeah well like I said the text is smaller when typed, but please understand that I did in fact write a lot. And by the way, sorry if I used the Japanese phrasess incorrectly, or misspelled any of the Japanese phrases. I'm still trying to learn the Japanese language, it's so interesting learning more and more. ^^ Well until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Natasia: OH YEAH!! I was SO lucky to finish chapter four!!!**

**Noriya: Yes, she worked all day on finishing the original in her notebook.**

**Maria: And than typed it all up, dang she types fast. *Sweat drops***

**Miyuki: Natasia had coffee again?!!!? *Hides behind Noriya***

**Yukino: I'm scared!!! *Hides behind Maria***

**Natasia: I didn't have coffee! Just a ton of candy!! *Laughs like crazy***

**Noriya: Please enjoy this chapter she typed up.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter four: The Elder Competition**

Many still believed that Noriya would make the perfect Elder of the school. Even the school's drama club president, Sakurako Takanashi, believed that Noriya would make an exceptional Elder. Some people believe that Sakurako has already fallen in love with the "young prince" of the school. Many also believe that "Princess Shizuku" has fallen for the "young prince".

"Ne, what is the Elder competition?" Asked Noriya. It was lunch time and the group, Yukino, Miyuki, Maria, Noriya and Shizuku were all sitting on the school roof enjoying their lunch. "You don't know yet?"

"The Elder competition is a competition in where the entire school vote on one individual to be the school's Onee-Sama." Explained Maria.

"Yes and the student have to have at least 75% vote of the student body to become the new Elder. The Elder that received the most % of the student body was a student named Mizuho Miyanokouji. She received 82% of the student body's vote." Shizuku said with awe.

Upon hearing this Noriya's eyes went wide, and her mouth slacked open. Noriya's father was the Elder of the school sixteen years ago.

After the explanation of the Elder competition, Noriya seemed a tad enthusiastic about the competition. But Noriya was a shoe in to win seeing as her only competition was the student council's president Kiki Itsukushima. But first Noriya would have to get at least 75% or more votes of the student body.

~Ding~Dong~Ding~Dong!~ "Ah! There's the lunch bell! I'll see everyone later!" Noriya said as she walked down the stairs. When Noriya walked through the halls to her next class, she had caught the eyes of the students that she passed.

Noriya could hear many of the girls whispering how cute she looked and how she really did look like a prince. All of their comments were very nice, and made Noriya feel like royalty. But than again she was called the "young prince of the school".

As the day drew near to the end, the announcements came on. All the girls came into attention and listened carefully.

"Excuse me students! It is time to announce the voting where abouts for the Elder competition! Voting will be held this year on the third floor, classroom 3B!"

Right after the intercom went off, all eyes fell upon Noriya. Noriya though had been taking notes of the announcements. She did not realize that she was surrounded by her entire class.

When she finally realizes this, she smiles happily to her classmates that were around her. This causes all of the girls to shout and scream with delight.

"The young prince" was going to have quite the day tomorrow, but with the help of her new friends she was able to prepare for the nerve racking day.

"Nori-Kun, are you nervous?" Shizuku asked as she was getting some clothes. Noriya on the other hadn was getting ready to head to the bath house on the first floor of the dormitory.

"Yes, just a little, but thanks to you and everyone else's help I know that I'll do fine." Noriya said in response. Shizuku was happy to hear such a positive answer from Noriya.

As the two headed to the dormitory's bath house, they found Yukino, Miyuki and Maria already there. "Ah! Shizuku-Onee-Sama, Noriya-Onee-Sama!"

As the other two started to undress, Noriya hesitated slightly. She had never been seen naked before by other people. But the five other girls waited patiently for Noriya to undress.

Maria of course was hiding a camera. Noriya though anticipated that this would happen and grabbed the camera out of Maria's hands. Maria though was unhappy that Noriya had found out.

She was hoping to have been able to sell the photos to the many students that adored Noriya. "Nope! Your not taking pictures of me naked!" Noriya said in an annoyed tone.

When she heard the groans of unhappiness, she was about to counter act, but was interrupted. "Nori-Kun sugoi!"

"Eh? Thanks..I guess." Noriya said to Shizuku. What Noriya didn't realize was that Shizuku was looking at her chest. But whennshe finally realized what Shizuku was looking at, she ended up shouting at her.

"Shizuku-Chan! Hentai!" Noriya shouted as she crossed her arms across her chest. Shizuku blushed a bright red and tried to hide her embarressment.

"Shi-Chan, do you like Nori-Chan?" Maria whispered to Shizuku. This question made Shizuku turn a twinge of pink. This response of Shizuku's was obvious that she had fallen head over heels for the young prince.

Though her secret seemed to be safe, considering how oblivious Noriya could be. Maria could have told Noriya that Shizuku liked her and she wouldn't have known.

But after Maria told Yukino and Miyuki about Shizuku's little crush, the three started to bother her after they finished batheing. "Shizuku-Onee-Sama loves Noriya-Onee-Sama?!"

"Yes, but please keep this a secret from Nori-Kun. I want to tell her myself." Shizuku said calmly. "Really?! When?! When?!"

"I'm not quite sure yet, I guess when the time feels right." Shizuku responded. "Hmm maybe I should give her a kiss on the cheek."

This caused the two young ones both to let out a loud "AW!". This caused Shizuku and Maria to laugh, but before they stopped laughing, the girls heard a loud thump on the roof.

As the four rushed upstairs to the roof, they found Noriya sitting there watching the stars. "Ah! Konbanwa everyone!" Noriya exclaimed.

The four girls were surprised to find Noriya on the roof. Maria thought it was a burglar and was holding a golf club in her hand. Noriya was lucky that Maria didn't hit her with it.

Just as the four were about to join Noriya in star gazing, Shizuku felt her heart beat faster. That made her realize that now was the perfect time for her to confess.

Shizuku walked over to Noriya and gave her a kiss on the cheek. This causedd Noriya to become as red as a tomato. "Shi-Shi-Shizuku-Chan!"

Noriya stared at Shizuku for a few minutes until she leaned forward and planted a kiss on Shizuku's lips. Shizuku was surprised by this and tensed up. But when she relaxed she gave in and kissed back.

Meanwhile, Maria was taking pictures while Yukino and Miyuki was gawking at the beautiful sight. When they parted, Shizuku fell unconscious and Noriya went to get the camera from Maria.

"Heh, I'm not THAT oblivious. I could tell she like me." Noriya said. Maria's mouth was opened to speak, but was interrupted by Noriya.

"I'm going to bring Shizuku-Chan back to our room." Noriya said as she picked up Shizuku into her arms. Miyuki and Yukino, depicted this sight as a prince carrying her princess.

The next morning Shizuku awokke in Noriya's arms. She was happy to feel Noriya's warm, strong arms around her. It made her feel protected, but before she could get off the bed she felt Noriya's grip on her tighten. "Nori-Kun?"

"Ohayo gozimasu, kawaii Ojou-San." Noriya said to Shizuku. This caused Shizuku to blush slightly. But there was one thing that Noriya had to ask Shizuku before they left for school. Shizuku awaited for Noriya's question that moment. The suspense that morning tensed up Shizuku.

"Shizuku-Chan, will you…will you be my girlfriend?" Noriya asked. Shizuku's heart skipped a beat when she heard those words. Her love was accepted by the young prince of the school.

It was so shocking to Shizuku that she was unable to speak. Instead she leaned forward and kissed Noriya on the nose.

After she backed up a few inchs away from Noriya, she nodded her head yes. And when she found her voice, Shizuku spoke to Noriya. "Nori-Kun, daisuke desu."

"Daisuki desu, Shizuku-Chan, but we should get ready for school, or we'll be late." Noriya said as she went to get ready. Shizuku followed Noriya and got ready as well.

When the two were done getting ready, they both headed downstairs, hand in hand. "Good morning everyone!"

"Heheha! By the looks of it, it looks like you two are official now!" Maria shouted. "Congrates you two!"

As the girls congratulated Noriya and Shizuku, Noriya thought about the adventures she's had so far in the past three weeks. "Just being here seems so right. I'm going to the school my Father and Grandmother went to. I can see why father wanted me to study here, it's so much fun!" Thought Noriya.

"Hmmm I still wonder how father got into the school. Did he dress like a girl or something? And not only that, but father's friend's daughters come here too! Mrs. Mikado's daughter, Mrs. Kamioka's daughter, Mrs. Suoin's daughter and Mrs. Jyuujyou daughter too, hmm wonder why they kept their maiden names." Thought Noriya.

Noriya hadn't realized that everyone else was trying to get her attention. "Hey, Nori-Chan! Noriya-Onee-Sama! Nori-Kun!"

"Ehh?!?! What?! What?!" Noriya exclaimed. Seeing Noriya's reaction made the four laugh loudly. "Nori-Chan you ok? We were worried about you." Maria said.

Noriya nodded her head in response. Though the looks on their faces made her think that they didn't believe her. "Don't worry, I'm fine I promise."

The positive tone in her voice made them believe her. When the five finished eating breakfast, they all headed over to school.

The moment the students saw Shizuku and Noriya hand in hand, they all squealed with delight. Seeing the young prince and princess Shizuku together was a stunning and beautiful sight to see.

A lot of people knew that Shizuku and Noriya were perfect for each other. But soon it was time for the Elder polls to open!

The polls were open until 2:15pm. At about 2:00pm they heard the intercom come on. "Excuse me students, the polls will be ending in 15 minutes! If you have not voted yet please go to the third floor classroom 3B! When you're done voting please head to the auditorium to wait for the results."

As the students headed to the auditorium, Noriya and her friends walked into the auditorium. Many of the students turned around to get a glimpse of the new couple together.

"Ahh!! It's Noriya-Sama!! And Shizuku-Sama!! They make the perfect couple!!!!" Shouted a few of the students. The new couple sure were attention grabbers. But on the other end of the room, the troop could see Kiki and her assistant with her.

"Grrr!! Kiki is going down!" Maria shouted. As soon as the five were seated, Hisako-Sensei came onto the stage. "Ah! Hisako-Sensei is announcing the results!"

"Ah-hmm, good afternoon students! The results of the Elder competition has just been tallied. This year the winning candidate received 87% of the student body's votes." Hisako-Sensei started. "Here it is, time to find out who won!"

"And this year's Elder is….Noriya Miyanokouji of class A!" Hisako yelled a loud. Noriya couldn't believe her ears, she received 87% of the student body's vote! That was the highest % any Elder has ever received.

But just as Noriya was about to be entitled with the title of Elder, Kiki came onto the stage to protest against this.

"Everyone this is unbelievable! Having a transfer student as our Elder?! The Elder competition is not a popularity contest! The Elder upholds the traditions of this school!" Kiki yelled loudly. "Kiki!"

Just as the tides were going to be turned against Noriya, Shizuku stood against Kiki. "Kiki-San, I'm sorry for my being rude, but Noriya is of Elder status! She has the blood of an Elder! Sixteen years ago, a student name Mizuho Miyanokouji became Elder. But one individual, Takako Itsukushima, your mother, stood against Miyanokouji-San for the same reasons you are going against Noriya-San! Mizuho Miyanokouji, was an amazing Elder, she upheld the traditions of being an Elder! And So will Noriya-San!" Protested Shizuku.

Upon hearing this Noriya was overwhelmed to hear that her father was the Elder sixteen years ago. Her father was permitted into the school through her great grandfather's dieing wish. It now all made sense to Noriya.

Noriya Miyanokouji came from a line of many great Elders. Not only was her father an Elder, but Noriya's grandmother was an Elder as well.

And upon hearing the words Shizuku said, Kiki fell to her knees in defeat, while all the students cheered and praised their new Elder, Noriya Miyanokouji.

* * *

**Natasia: *Tied up* They tied me up!!**

**Noriya: We had no choice.**

**Yukino and Miyuki: Please Review for us please!!!**

**Maria: Yes please, we could use the reviews! Well...Natasia could use the reviews!**

**Natasia: Yes please review! Until chapter five! Which will probably won't come till Thursday! Whee Spring Break!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Natasia: Oi!! What's up?! I'm back for now!!**

**Noriya: Don't you have homework?**

**Natasia: Nope!! If I had homework do you think I'd be here right now?**

**Miyuki/Maria/Yukino/Noriya: Yes! Uh-Huh! OH Yeah!!**

**Natasia: *Laughs like crazy* Maybe I would, but I seriously don't have any homework! XD**

**Noriya: Ok, well please enjoy this rather short chapter Natasia typed up for everyone.**

**Natasia: It's not my fault that I have the attention span of a fly!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: Ghost of a Tale**

After a few weeks of getting used to the title Elder, another new tale began for everyone.

One night during their summer break, the group was sitting in the dining room telling ghost stories.

"….And it was then, that the crying girl turned back and said: "Is this the face you saw? Muhahahaha!!!!" Maria said as she revealed a scary demon face.

"Gaah!!! I'm scared! I'm scared!!" Cried out Yukino. Everyone else though seemed unphased by the story. "Hehe that's one of the stories my mom would always tell me when I was younger." Maria said.

"You remember don't you Nori-Chan?" Maria asked. Noriya nodded her head in response. "You two knew each other before coming here?"

"Yup, my mother knew her mother, they both went to this school before. Shizuku-Chan is also an old friend of our's too. We all went to the same grade school together." Noriya explained as she recalled the three's younger times.

"Yes, we were all good friends when we were younger. When we were younger that was when I first fell in love with Nori-Kun. I guess she just didn't recognize us at first." Shizuku said as she held onto Noriya's arm.

"Ahahaha, Nori-Chan remembers when she kissed Shi-Chan when we were kids don't you?" laughed Maria. Noriya blushed slightly as she recalled the time that they were kids. Shizuku though did not recall what had happened.

Maria quickly went to Noriya and nudged her in the shoulder. "And by mother you mean your father right?" Maria whispered in Noriya's ear. Noriya nodded in response to the question. They were all having a jollity time, until suddenly they felt tremors.

An earthquake had happened, but instantenously it stopped. A mysterious glow appeared, and there before them was a girl wearing the school uniform. As soon as the girl woke up, she turned and saw Noriya. The moment she saw Noriya, she quickly tackled her to the ground. "Onee-Sama!"

"Onee-Sama! Onee-Sama! Onee-Sama! Onee-Sama! Your back! Your back! Your back!" Shouted the girl. Noriya though was very confused on whom this girl was. "Umm, who are you?"

"Who am I? I'm Ichiko Takashima! Don't you remember Mizuho-Onee-Sama?" The girl said quickly. Noriya couldn't believe her ears. This girl knew her father! Noriya was being mistaken for her father, Mizuho Miyanokouji.

"Eto, Ichiko-Chan, your mistaking me for my err "mother." Whispered Noriya. Noriya was the spitting image of Mizuho, she was tall, had beautiful blondish hair, reddish eyes and had a lean and beautiful body.

When Ichiko heard this, she quickly glomped Noriya. Noriya knew that her time at the dormitory was going to get quite interesting. Having a ghost that knew her grandmother and father very well, was going to be good for Noriya.

The next few weeks were peaceful, and Ichiko became a part of the groups lives. Ichiko brightened up the dorm very much.

* * *

**Maria: Well that's the end of a short chapter.**

**Natasia: I get that it's short ok!?**

**Noriya: Well at least she typed it up before Thursday.**

**Miyuki: Yeah! She beat her own dead line!**

**Yukino: Did she have sugar again? O.o**

**Natasia: Nah! I had coffee again! XDXDXDXD**

**Maria/Noriya/Miyuki/Yukino: RUN!**

***They all run away leaving Natasia in the room***

**Natasia: Well please review for me!! XDXDXDXD**


End file.
